C'est du P!
by opelleam
Summary: Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à ton parrain ? Il pourrait peut-être te dépanner quelque temps ? Une phrase que Sasuke regrette amèrement d'avoir dite à son petit ami. S'il avait su… Joyeux NaruSasu day


**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, ce n'est pas faute de faire ma prière tous les matins.**

**Bêta: Tamaki, toujours fidèle au poste.  
**

**Note : et nous voilà partis pour un nouvea****u NaruSasu day, avec un bon PWP bien comme il faut ! Pour la petite histoire et pour ceux qui ont lu la fic cadeau que Kumfu m'a écrite (Ce n'EST pas du porno!), je ne l'avais pas encore ****lue ****quand j'ai commencé celle-ci. Autant vous dire que j'étais éclatée quand je l'ai reçue ! Je me suis ****dit**** que nous étions donc toujours sur la même longueur d'onde toutes les deux. Alors du coup pour fêter ça, j'ai ****changé le titre original de cette fic pour celui-ci !**

**Joyeux NaruSasu day, profitez bien, bavez bien etc...**

**

* * *

**

**C'est du Porno !**

Sasuke enregistra son fichier et soupira. Il s'étira, faisant craquer son dos. Passer des heures sur son ordinateur de cette façon créait toujours autant de tensions dans ses muscles. Il passa la main sur sa nuque, étira son cou à droite puis à gauche, avant de pencher la tête en arrière.

Un nouveau soupir et il rabaissa les yeux sur le rapport auquel il travaillait depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. Il finissait de relire son dernier paragraphe lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre à la porte de son bureau. Il leva le nez pour tomber sur son compagnon. Son œil parcourut rapidement la silhouette harmonieuse de Naruto, habilement mise en valeur dans un jean foncé et un simple tee-shirt orange, avant de s'arrêter sur sa main qui tenait un petit paquet de feuilles.

- Non, dit-il en ramenant son regard sur son écran.

- Quoi non ?

- Non, c'est tout.

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ?

- Pas la peine, je sais ce que tu veux et c'est non.

- Allez, j'ai besoin de finir ça pour demain au plus tard.

- Non.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'à son bureau.

- S'ke, chouina-t-il.

Mais ce dernier avait reporté son attention sur son travail et les mains sur le clavier commençaient à se remettre en mouvement.

Naruto grogna. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds et se pencha.

- Allez, bébé, aide-moi.

Seul le cliquetis lui répondit.

- S'kkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee.

Celui-ci ferma un instant les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Naruto ! cria-t-il en tapant légèrement du poing sur son bureau.

Le blondinet se recula, juste un peu.

- Moi aussi, j'ai du travail.

- Mais, tu as encore plus d'une semaine pour rendre ton rapport alors que moi…

- Non.

- Allez, je suis bloqué.

- Va au vidéoclub.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu sais bien que Shikamaru n'est pas gay, bébé.

Les yeux noirs de son partenaire se levèrent sur lui pour se fixer dans ses azurs.

- Justement.

- Il ne voudra pas.

- Va te louer un film.

- Mais, ça sert à rien, je veux juste tester une scène. Y'en aura pas pour plus de dix minutes. Tu peux quand même m'accorder dix minutes de ton temps. Moi, je m'ar…

- Me culpabiliser ne servira à rien Naruto.

- Gneuu.

- Et tes répliques dignes d'un gamin de dix ans non plus.

- Oh, je t'assure que ce que j'ai là, dit-il en agitant ses feuilles sous le nez de Sasuke, aucun enfant de dix ans ne peut l'écrire.

Le regard qu'il se prit, il pouvait le traduire par « je demande à voir ». Il fit une moue et décida d'attaquer son homme par une autre approche.

Il fit le tour du bureau, adoptant une démarche féline qui lui réussissait la plupart du temps. Il vit celui-ci le suivre du coin de l'œil. Il contourna Sasuke et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, massant doucement. De prime abord, il sentit les épaules se contracter mais rapidement ses doigts habiles les forcèrent à se détendre. Il se pencha alors à son oreille.

- Humm, tu es tout tendu, ça te fait du bien ?

Sasuke, même s'il appréciait grandement la détente provoquée par les mains expertes de Naruto, n'était pas dupe.

- On n'est pas dans un de tes films.

- Tu vois vraiment le mal partout toi.

- Bah tiens.

Le blondinet continua encore un peu, espérant amadouer son iceberg personnel.

- Naruto ! cria de nouveau celui-ci en chassant la langue qui venait de titiller son cou.

Le regard noir se fit meurtrier et le masseur recula un peu. Il prit une petite moue déçue, essayant d'apitoyer son homme : peine perdue.

- Rhôo, t'es vraiment pas sympa tu sais.

- Retourne sur ton ordinateur et laisse-moi travailler maintenant !

Le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tirant la tronche, sortit de la pièce tout en marmonnant des « Stupide Sasuke… moi, je me plie en quatre pour lui et demande-lui quelque chose… son idée à la base… ». Il n'entendit pas la fin.

Il soupira. S'il avait le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps, il se rendrait directement à ce tragique jour de l'année dernière quand il avait suggéré, à un Naruto ne trouvant pas de travail, de demander un coup de main à son parrain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce type de boulot et surtout il n'aurait jamais cru que son compagnon serait doué pour ça.

Il s'écoula peut-être dix minutes avant que celui-ci ne repointe le bout de son nez par la porte. Sasuke remarqua tout de suite qu'il portait son blouson.

- Je sors, lui dit ce dernier.

Aussitôt, son minois disparut et Sasuke entendit ses pas dans le couloir.

- Tu vas au vidéoclub ?

- Non.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de crier :

- Tu vas où ?

- Chez Neji.

Les mains de Sasuke s'arrêtèrent. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce, emprunta rapidement le petit couloir qui menait au living-room. Naruto était assis sur une des deux marches qui séparaient ce dernier de l'entrée et était en train de nouer sa deuxième basket.

- Pourquoi tu vas chez Neji ?

- C'est son jour de repos, il voudra sûrement bien m'aider.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît ? Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux lui demander conseil. Et qui te dit qu'il va…

Naruto serra son lacet et releva la tête vers son compagnon.

- Écoute Sasuke, tu ne veux pas m'aider, soit. Maintenant, je suis bloqué. Tu m'as dit de me débrouiller et bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. De quoi te plains-tu ?

- Je ne me plains pas, se défendit ce dernier.

- Mouais.

Il se leva, attrapa ses clefs sur la console de l'entrée et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Att…

- Quoi ?

Le visage de Sasuke était fermé, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à capituler. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses sourcils se fronçaient juste un petit peu et ses yeux, d'ordinaire grands ouverts, se plissaient légèrement. Il avait une sainte horreur de céder.

- Tu as bien dit qu'il n'y en avait que pour dix minutes ?

Un grand sourire fier et satisfait fit son apparition sur les traits de Naruto. La jalousie marchait toujours avec Sasuke. Il suffisait de prononcer le prénom Neji et hop, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son brun.

Neji n'était même pas gay, mais Sasuke était persuadé qu'il se rabattait sur les femmes parce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir Naruto. « Ses fesses crient prends-nous à chaque fois qu'il te voit. Il est toujours en train de se pencher pour te les montrer ». Voilà le genre de propos que Sasuke tenait sur l'autre jeune homme. Oh bien sûr, Naruto entretenait la jalousie de son amant en déclarant ledit postérieur tout à fait appétissant, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas faux. Et puis, il avait eu des vues sur le jeune Hyûga. Qui n'en aurait pas ? Il était beau garçon, bien fait, riche, cultivé et quand il connaissait suffisamment les gens, se révélait très drôle. Mais Neji n'était pas de ce bord, définitivement pas. Il n'y avait bien que Sasuke pour en douter. Toujours est-il que grâce à lui, il allait une fois de plus obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et il adorait ça.

- Oui, un quart d'heure, grand maximum, dit-il.

Sasuke soupira et maudit Neji.

- Bon alors, on va où ? La chambre ?

- Non, la cuisine, le contredit Naruto en posant sa veste et en reprenant ses papiers.

Sasuke lui jeta un œil suspicieux mais ne chercha pas plus. Il traversa leur salon pour rejoindre la pièce, Naruto sur ses talons.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Le blondinet ne pouvait cacher son sourire. Il tendit un paquet de feuilles à Sasuke et posa son double du scénario sur la table, observant la pièce du regard.

- J'avais pensé à la table, mais en fait c'est trop cliché.

Le brun se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, voilà, tu vas te mettre là, reprit son compagnon en le poussant jusqu'à l'asseoir sur le plan de travail.

Cela fait, il ratura sa feuille. Sasuke l'observa écrire consciencieusement. Il sourit en le regardant mordiller son stylo. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il le trouvait vraiment mignon lorsqu'il faisait ça et oui, ça le faisait craquer. Dommage que ce soit pour écrire ces conneries. Conneries qui le faisaient vivre lui répondait toujours Naruto. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Tu me rappelles déjà sur quel film tu travailles ?

- Cochonnes en cuisine.

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce.

- Pardon ?

- Cochonnes en cuisine.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce titre ?

- Oh, ça va, ça va, c'est du porno hein et puis c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, je fais le deux là.

- Parce qu'il y a un un.

- Et bien oui monsieur !

Naruto prit une mine renfrognée et se dirigea vers le frigo. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'aider déjà ?

Ah oui, Neji !

Pourtant, il s'était juré qu'il ne serait plus jaloux de cet homo refoulé et aussi, ah oui, qu'il n'aiderait plus Naruto lorsqu'il avait besoin de tester ses cochonneries.

Mais voilà… il avait encore échoué.

Pffffffft.

Il soupira, appuya sa tête contre le placard et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il y avait sur la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il dans cette scène ?

- Et bien Roberta…

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- Roberta ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est la suite, moi, j'y suis pour rien, répondit Naruto en se penchant en arrière pour pouvoir voir Sasuke malgré la porte du frigo. Et puis, je te le rappelle, c'est du porno !

Le brun se passa la main sur le front.

- Ok ! Donc, Roberta ?

- Et bien, elle est dans la cuisine.

- Et c'est une cochonne.

Un gros soupir retentit.

- Si c'est pour faire des commentaires désobligeants sans arrêt, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Excuse-moi.

- Donc, Roberta est dans la cuisine et se fait un petit plaisir.

- Huhum.

Le bruit du frigo qu'on refermait attira l'attention de Sasuke sur Naruto. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ce que le jeune homme posait sur la table de la cuisine.

- Oh là, oh là ! Minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu espères me faire faire avec ça ?

- Ben, je viens de te dire…

- Il est hors de question que je…

- Rhôoo ! Franchement, avec le god ça te gêne pas.

Une petite couche de rouge colora les joues de Sasuke. Il n'acceptait toujours pas vraiment le fait d'être excité par l'emploi d'un sex toy, alors que Naruto lâche ça comme ça et puis mince ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Il est hors de question que cette carotte ou ce concombre s'approche de moi et de mon…

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce que tu peux être prude !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je crois que tes histoires de cul te montent à la tête.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

- Mouais peut-être. Bref, est-ce que tu peux faire semblant ? De toute façon, je n'attendais pas que tu le fasses pour de vrai.

Sasuke soupira et attrapa la carotte que lui tendait son compagnon.

- Alors ?

- Tu prends la page cinq, quatrième scène.

Sasuke tourna les quatre premiers feuillets.

- Bien, dit-il.

Il fit une sale tête en lisant les premières lignes, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait proposé d'aider Naruto.

« _Scène quatre : La scène s'ouvre directement sur Roberta dans la cuisine, assise sur la table, elle se pénètre avec les légumes. Gros plan sur son visage et on descend pour découvrir ce qu'elle fait._

_Roberta : Hum, oh, c'est bon, ah._

_C'est alors que Paul entre dans la pièce. Roberta ne le remarque pas et continue à se masturber. Paul se déshabille et commence à se branler._

_Paul : Hum, je vois que tu t'amuses bien. _

_Il s'avance._

_Paul : Regarde, j'ai un gros concombre pour toi. Si tu veux, je te laisserai jouer avec petite cochonne. »_

Oh mon Dieu mais c'était quoi ce dialogue ? pensa Sasuke avant de continuer.

_« __Roberta : - Dialogue à trouver._

_A trouver : que fait Roberta avant de laisser Paul la sauter ? »_

Et on le disait doué ? Sasuke n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était nul ! En même temps, il avait rarement regardé de porno hétéro mais quand même. D'un autre côté, les pornos gays n'étaient pas vraiment plus glorieux.

- J'ai écrit tout le reste de la scène, lui dit Naruto, c'est le départ qui me pose problème, alors si tu pouvais me montrer ce que ça donne pour que je voie si… enfin…

- Je refuse de…

- Je sais, juste, fais semblant.

Sasuke soupira et ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur les pages qu'il tenait. Il y eut un long silence, qui se poursuivit…

- C'est quand tu veux Sasuke ! grogna Naruto.

- Oui, oh ça va hein.

Il soupira encore une fois, fusilla Naruto du regard. Il garda la carotte à la main, la posa sur son entrejambe et ne fit rien de plus. Il était hors de question qu'il mime l'acte.

- Hum, oh, c'est bon, ah, dit-il d'une voix monocorde et sans aucun enthousiasme, le tout en roulant des yeux pour bien montrer ce qu'il pensait de cette scène.

Il fut surpris lorsque les feuilles furent arrachées de ses mains et que Naruto sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Il sauta en bas du plan de travail et rejoignit son amant dans le salon. Celui-ci venait de reprendre sa veste.

- Quoi ? cracha Sasuke.

- Ecoute, si c'est pour y mettre aussi peu de bonne volonté ce n'est pas la peine, franchement.

Sasuke sentit la tension monter en lui, ses poings commencèrent à se serrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bon Dieu ?

- Oh rien, Sasuke, laisse tomber.

- Mais putain, tu veux quoi ? Que je me mette cette carotte dans le cul et que je gémisse comme une nympho en manque ? demanda le brun en brandissant le légume sous le nez de l'autre.

Il y eu un silence. Les yeux de Naruto allèrent de la carotte qui touchait presque son menton aux yeux de Sasuke. Sa lèvre supérieure frémit doucement, avant de se lever. La lueur froide dans ses yeux se réchauffa peu à peu, adoucissant tout autant celle dans le regard noir posé sur lui. Les yeux azur se plissèrent de plus en plus, alors que ses épaules commençaient à être agitées d'un léger tremblement. Bien malgré lui, une image de Sasuke nu, le légume lui sortant du derrière, avec un air efféminé sur le visage et gémissant de façon aussi fausse qu'une actrice de porno, avait germé dans son esprit. Et c'était ridicule, hilarant et ridicule. Il ne saurait jamais ce que le brun avait pu imaginer mais c'est ensemble qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, comme ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Ils finirent effondrés au sol, Naruto à moitié allongé sur Sasuke, la carotte échouée à leurs côtés.

- Je voudrais bien t'entendre faire la nympho en manque, finit par dire le scénariste lorsqu'il parvint à suffisamment reprendre son souffle.

- Hn, répondit Sasuke en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

Le blondinet se redressa, s'accoudant sur le torse de son compagnon.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es pas très fier de ce que je fais pour vivre. Ce n'est pas très classe lors des dîners, mais il se trouve que je suis doué pour ça. Et puis, tu sais, je ne ferai pas ça toute ma vie. J'ai envie d'essayer d'écrire d'autres choses.

- Je sais Naruto. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je… je ne devrais pas agir de la sorte. Par ailleurs, j'aime bien voir la tête des gens quand tu annonces ce que tu fais en soirée.

Naruto sourit. La dernière organisée par les parents de Sasuke en avait fait les frais. Le jeune homme avait été ravi d'éclairer un de ses oncles, qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, sur ce que son petit ami faisait pour gagner sa vie. A la mention de « films X, tu en as certainement déjà vu. Ca ne te dit rien Partie de fesses à la campagne ou quel était le dernier déjà chéri ? Analgeddon ? » l'homme avait fui à l'autre bout de la pièce, rouge et bégayant. Oh, il s'était bien pris un sale regard de la part de son père mais Sasuke avait simplement fait un grand sourire. Parfois, Naruto admirait son compagnon pour cette capacité que lui n'avait pas. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il faisait mais dans l'univers au sein duquel évoluait son amant, c'était toujours un peu difficile. Il avait toujours peur de le gêner.

Sasuke se releva et lui tendit la main.

- Allez viens, on y retourne et je te promets d'y mettre de la meilleure volonté.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il dézippa son sweet-shirt, le jeta sur le canapé et ôta son tee-shirt.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Naruto en trottant derrière son homme torse nu, comme un chiot derrière son maître.

- Ne me dis pas que Roberta est très habillée dans cette cuisine ?

Naruto se lécha les lèvres en voyant la lueur taquine dans le regard de Sasuke et ses mains qui en étaient déjà au dernier bouton de sa braguette. S'il avait eu une queue, elle aurait sûrement battu l'air derrière lui lorsque le brun lui jeta son jean et son caleçon.

Il prit appui sur le plan de travail et y posa ses fesses. Le blondinet détailla le physique si gracieux de son amant : son torse glabre, son ventre ferme, sa peau douce et blanche. Ses épaules s'étaient encore un peu plus développées grâce à ses séances de musculation.

Oh, c'était léger mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Naruto. Sasuke ne pourrait jamais devenir aussi carré que lui, c'était une question de morphologie.

Pour autant, et pour avoir déjà eu à l'affronter lors d'un combat d'art martial, il savait que sa plus grande musculature n'était pas forcement un avantage. Sasuke était plus souple, plus agile aussi, ce qui l'avantageait grandement pour les esquives. Et lorsqu'il portait un coup, sa force n'était pas tellement inférieure à celle de Naruto. Par-dessus tout, il aimait ses longues jambes, surtout lorsqu'elles s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Bien sûr, son regard ne manqua pas la zone plus sombre, au milieu de laquelle trônait le sexe encore au repos de Sasuke. Celui de Naruto connut une croissance rapide lors de cet examen.

Tout à coup, son problème de scène passait tout à fait au second plan. Il s'approcha en se léchant de nouveau les lèvres et vint se mettre entre les cuisses de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ce dernier le repoussa. Il garda cependant les jambes écartées, posant même un de ses pieds sur le plan de travail pour avoir une meilleure stabilité.

- Le texte, demanda-t-il en tendant la main à Naruto.

Ce dernier fit une moue déçue.

- Peut-être une fois qu'on aura fini ça, lui proposa Sasuke.

Naruto lui rendit les feuillets fissa, très pressé d'en terminer avec son scénario.

- Alors, où en étais-je, lança le brun. Ah oui.

Sa main droite, qui avait récupéré la carotte, la fit glisser sur son ventre. Naruto déglutit en suivant des yeux le légume. Ce dernier décrivit un cercle autour du nombril dans lequel Naruto serait bien allé mettre sa langue, avant de continuer et de s'enfoncer très légèrement dans la ligne noire qui descendait plus bas. Il la fit frotter dans la toison plus épaisse, avant qu'elle ne glisse le long de sa verge qui se bandait doucement. De la pointe, il titilla ses testicules avant de la prendre plus en main et en l'alignant avec son sexe, il commença à se masturber.

- Ca t'excite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Naruto hocha la tête, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de la scène devant lui. C'était beaucoup plus chaud que ce qu'il avait visualisé. Parce qu'il avait beau écrire du porno hétéro, c'était bien souvent Sasuke qu'il imaginait dans les positions et les situations qu'il décrivait.

- Plus que tu ne le crois.

- Je le devine bien va, répondit le brun, ses yeux insistant sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Naruto.

Lorsque son membre fut au garde à vous, Sasuke le relâcha. Il pointa de nouveau la carotte contre son corps, cette fois l'amenant plus bas. Lorsqu'il eut dépassé ses bourses, il appuya un peu sur cette zone entre elles et son intimité. Il soupira de plaisir. Les yeux de Naruto allaient lui sortir de la tête et sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à se toucher au travers de son jean.

- Humm, ooh, c'est bon, aaaah, commença alors Sasuke, reprenant son texte mais en y mettant beaucoup plus de conviction.

Pour être franc, le jeu commençait très sérieusement à l'allumer et il en était le premier surpris. Il avait repris la carotte pour le fun, à la base, mais à voir ce que cela faisait à Naruto, il commençait à repenser la situation.

- Bon dialogue, remarqua son compagnon.

Sasuke lui lança un sourire allumeur. La pointe du légume commença à descendre plus bas encore et le cœur du blond battait fort, se demandant si Sasuke allait oser. Celui-ci fit frotter la partie la plus charnue du légume contre son intimité.

- Tu sais quoi, ronronna-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Naruto les yeux fixés sur cette pointe orange collée à l'entrée de son amant.

- Je plains les actrices pornos, ce n'est pas très confortable en fait, dit Sasuke.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas très agréable, ça glisse mal et ce n'est pas doux.

- Tu veux le concombre ?

- Je ne crois pas que ça sera mieux !

- J'ai une idée, dit-il en prenant le légume des mains de Sasuke.

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en ressortit un préservatif.

- Je l'ai rangé là il y a longtemps !

Son compagnon regarda le petit carré d'un air dubitatif.

- Tu as vraiment envie que je me masturbe avec la carotte toi !

Naruto eut un grand sourire. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait ramené le sex toy à la maison, Sasuke ne pouvait pas vraiment être surpris.

- Tu as conscience que je ne suis pas une femme, je ne vais pas pouvoir me mettre le concombre aussi !

- Juste la carotte, dit Naruto en déroulant le préservatif qu'il venait de sortir sur le légume.

- Pervers !

- Si je l'étais vraiment, je t'aurais répondu que tu pouvais mettre les deux au même endroit !

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la nuque et l'attira vers lui. Ce dernier sourit avant de porter sa bouche sur celle de son amant pour un long baiser. De la pointe de la langue, il titilla la lèvre supérieure de Sasuke. Il sentit les dents de ce dernier mordiller son appendice avant de l'aspirer et de le téter presque goulûment.

Finalement, le brun le repoussa, récupéra la carotte et reprit son petit jeu.

- Prends des notes, Uzumaki, lança-t-il en le reculant jusqu'à la table d'un léger coup de pied.

Naruto s'assit sur cette dernière et regarda le show, se demandant jusqu'où il irait, toujours pas certain que son amant oserait vraiment le faire.

Sasuke se lécha les lèvres de manière aguicheuse et dirigea son « jouet » jusqu'à son intimité sur laquelle il le fit tourner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire ça alors qu'à peine dix minutes plus tôt, il avait hurlé à Naruto qu'il refusait et cela de façon catégorique. Pourquoi son amant avait le don de réussir à lui faire faire ce genre de choses ? Il appuya un peu plus, le légume forçant très légèrement l'entrée de son corps. Il avait chaud, les joues rouges, il savait que c'était en partie dû à la gêne de ce qu'il faisait, mais aussi à l'excitation de le faire et surtout de voir ce que cela faisait à Naruto.

Celui-ci respirait fort, se léchait les lèvres régulièrement, et la main sur son entrejambe accélérait de plus en plus.

- Ouvre ton pantalon, ordonna Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas dans le scénario, répondit Naruto d'un ton amusé.

- Obéis !

L'ordre se répercuta directement sur l'entrejambe du blond. Il s'exécuta et défit sa braguette.

- Sors ton sexe.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

La verge se dressa à peine eut-il baissé son caleçon, droite, fière et désireuse. Sasuke se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'humidité poindre de la tête charnue. Son propre sexe n'était pas tellement mieux. Faire obéir Naruto le mettait toujours dans cet état.

- Maintenant, touche-toi en me regardant.

Le blond n'allait pas se le faire dire deux fois. Purée, il était excité comme ce n'était pas permis. Son sexe était douloureux tant il réclamait son attention. Sa main se jeta sur sa verge et il commença à se masturber en regardant Sasuke. Ce dernier porta la carotte à sa bouche, la léchant consciencieusement, humidifiant un peu plus le plastique du préservatif.

Naruto grogna imaginant être à la place du légume et sentir la bouche et la langue de Sasuke sur son érection, sa chaleur et son humidité. Hummm.

Ce dernier se repositionna pour bien écarter les jambes face à son amant, ne rougissant même pas de son comportement. C'était le jeu et le jeu était excitant. Il descendit la carotte jusqu'à son intimité, présentant la partie couverte par le préservatif. Son regard se fixa sur le visage de Naruto, rouge et en pleine décomposition. L'expression que prit celui-ci lorsqu'il poussa le légume dans son corps, lui arracha un sourire de pure satisfaction. Son gémissement fut couvert par celui beaucoup plus sonore du blond. La sensation n'était pas désagréable. Naruto ayant choisi de recouvrir la partie la moins large du légume, c'était comme se mettre deux doigts, peut-être un peu moins même. Il commença à faire aller et venir la carotte à l'intérieur de son corps, savourant la pénétration. De son côté, Naruto sentait la sueur commençait à poindre, il avait chaud et ses yeux ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'intimité de Sasuke ouverte autour du légume.

- Caresse-toi moins vite, ordonna ce dernier.

- Mais…

- Moins vite !

La phrase claqua dans la pièce. Naruto en eut un frisson tout le long de son corps. Il diminua la cadence.

- Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses avant d'être en moi.

Ca va être dur si tu continues, pensa Naruto. Il n'en revenait pas que Sasuke ose faire quelque chose comme ça. Il devait vraiment l'aimer pour se lâcher à ce point. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi en fait. Mais vivre cette nouvelle expérience l'excitait comme jamais.

Des gémissements retentirent qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le dialogue que Naruto avait écrit et tout à voir avec le plaisir que ressentait Sasuke. Celui-ci était amplifié par le côté très coquin de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait complètement oublié le scénario de son amant dont les feuilles gisaient au sol, tombées là, quand Sasuke avait un peu plus écarté ses cuisses pour que Naruto ne rate rien du spectacle.

- Déshabille-toi !

L'idée de lâcher son sexe n'était pas faite pour satisfaire Naruto. Même si le rythme lent que lui imposait Sasuke était presque une torture, c'était mieux que de ne pas se toucher, même pendant cinq minutes. Il se précipita sur sa chemise.

- Moins vite.

Il grogna littéralement de frustration.

- Je te fais un…ah… show, fais-moi s'en un … humm aussi.

Alors Naruto s'exécuta. Il commença à bouger les hanches sur une musique imaginaire, défaisant doucement les boutons les uns après les autres. Sasuke prit son sexe en main et commença à se caresser lentement. Il sentait le plaisir se faire de plus en plus fort en lui. Son autre main accélérait les mouvements à l'intérieur de son corps. Il admira la vue, la peau qui se dénudait progressivement devant lui. Il avait toujours été presque jaloux du hâle naturel de Naruto. Il détailla les pectoraux tendus, les abdominaux qui se contractaient en réponse aux ondulations des hanches sur lesquelles le jean glissait peu à peu.

Il admira le fessier musclé lorsque le blond se retourna et dandina des fesses pour finir de se déshabiller. Il aurait presque pu rire en le voyant s'empêtrer un instant avec ses baskets et ses vêtements, mais l'orgasme se frayait un chemin de plus en plus net dans son corps, le coupant de toute autre sensation.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, Naruto se retourna et écarta les bras.

- Tada !

Sasuke sourit.

- Caresse-toi.

La large main de Naruto prit la direction de son érection.

- Non ! D'abord le torse.

Les doigts partirent alors de la clavicule, titillèrent un téton tendu ce qui lui valut un râle appréciateur de Sasuke avant de continuer sur le ventre où un hochement de tête l'autorisa à reprendre la verge luisante.

- Mainte… maintenant, haleta Sasuke en enfonçant le légume plus loin en lui et en appuyant sur sa prostate, ouvre bien les yeux et… humm… pro… ah… profite… ahhhhh.

Son orgasme explosa dans ce dernier cri, il se tendit en arrière, son corps se contracta et rejeta son « jouet » hors de lui tandis que deux jets de sperme jaillissaient de sa verge pour s'écraser sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine, à côté de la carotte abandonnée.

Il conserva les yeux fermés, un instant, savourant les dernières légères contractions qui animaient son corps, les dernières gouttes de plaisir. Ce fut un grognement qui lui fit rabaisser la tête et ouvrir les yeux.

Ceux de Naruto étaient fixés sur lui, un air d'intense concentration sur le visage. La main sur son érection la serrait pour s'empêcher de venir. Voir Sasuke jouir de cette façon l'avait amené au bord de son propre orgasme. Mais il savait que son amant ne l'avait pas autorisé à venir et c'était le jeu, il devait se retenir. Mais, il avait bien cru ne pas y parvenir en entendant les sons de jouissance de Sasuke, en le voyant s'abandonner à son plaisir de la sorte, se branler jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit vide et son corps repu.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur le plan de travail faisant tomber par terre le paquet de Fruits loops (1) que Naruto n'avait pas rangé le matin. Des ronds multicolores roulèrent au sol, certains venant s'échouer dans les tâches de sperme. Aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Le blond essayait encore de se contrôler, ce qui était loin d'être une partie de plaisir en voyant son amant étendu de la sorte, la tête reposant sur son bras droit, comme un chat qui réclame et appelle les caresses. D'ailleurs, ce dernier laissa une de ses propres mains courir un instant sur son torse pour aller essuyer une dernière goutte sur son sexe avant de la porter à sa bouche. Naruto fut incapable de retenir le gémissement que cette scène occasionna chez lui.

- Viens là, ordonna Sasuke.

Le blond approcha, écrasant quelques céréales et s'en fichant éperdument. La main gauche de Sasuke se posa sur la hanche de son amant pour l'approcher de lui.

- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Je vais te prendre dans ma bouche et tu vas jouir. Je veux sentir ton sperme tapisser mon palais et s'écouler au fond de ma gorge. Je veux garder ton goût sur ma langue pendant que tu me prendras sur ce plan de travail et que tu me feras crier comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je veux que tu me prennes fort, que tu me pilonnes violemment jusqu'à ce que ma voix se casse…

La main de Naruto serra de nouveau sa verge pour s'empêcher de venir.

- Et quand j'aurai joui si fort que ma tête me tournera, tu auras le droit de me remplir à nouveau.

Naruto aurait pu éjaculer rien qu'à écouter ses mots. Oh que oui, il allait faire tout ça et bien plus encore. Il hocha la tête sentant son sexe prêt à exploser. Sasuke avança son visage très lentement. Un sourire supérieur s'y dessina lorsqu'il entendit le grognement menaçant de son amant.

Il ouvrit doucement les lèvres, les écarta et laissa glisser lentement, très lentement le sexe de Naruto à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Ahhmmmm, gémit celui-ci.

Sasuke savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour le faire venir. Il fit deux allers et retours, jusqu'à faire ressortir entièrement la verge de sa bouche. Sa main gauche vint caresser les bourses pleines.

- Tu es prêt ? La prochaine fois que je te prends dans ma bouche, je veux que tu jouisses en criant mon nom.

- Oui, oui, oui.

Sans plus titiller, Sasuke ouvrit de nouveau les lèvres et enfonça fortement le sexe de Naruto jusqu'au fond de sa gorge où il sentit le premier flot de sperme gicler.

- Ahh, Sasukeeeeeee, ahhhhhhhhh.

Il le pompa violemment tout le temps que dura son orgasme, savourant le liquide chaud et âcre qui s'écoulait sur sa langue et maculait son palais. Lorsqu'il laissa le sexe ressortir de sa bouche, Naruto tituba jusqu'à la table, ayant besoin de s'y soutenir. L'orgasme avait été violent, les mots de Sasuke avaient fait monter son désir, l'attente et la retenue l'avaient à ce point frustré qu'il s'était complètement abandonné quand il en avait eu le droit. Il devait reprendre son souffle qui s'était coupé et surtout ses esprits.

- Tu m'as vidé, finit-il par dire.

- J'espère bien que non, ronronna Sasuke.

Naruto reporta son attention sur lui. Il s'était de nouveau assis et se masturbait doucement.

- Viens me sucer un peu en attendant de reprendre tes forces.

Le ton était doux et tendre, la proposition tentante. Naruto attrapa une des chaises et la plaça entre les jambes écartées de Sasuke. Il s'assit et commença à lécher son amant. Sa langue courut sur la longueur, s'amusant de la sensation différente de ce sexe encore mou dans sa bouche. Sous ses attentions, celui-ci commença à se redresser, se gorgeant de sang sous l'afflux d'excitation qui gagnait de nouveau Sasuke. Ce dernier avait reposé sa tête contre la porte du placard, les mains caressant affectueusement les cheveux de Naruto. Les dix minutes s'étaient envolées depuis un moment maintenant, mais il n'y pensait même pas, désireux de poursuivre son programme.

- Tu en es où ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Son amant se redressa et vint murmurer à son oreille.

- Prêt à te faire crier !

- Humm.

Sasuke tendit la main droite, ouvrit le placard et sortit la bouteille d'huile. Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire pervers. Le brun lui fit signe d'un doigt de s'approcher de lui et versa un filet gras sur la verge du blond avant de reposer la bouteille un peu plus loin. De nombreuses gouttes s'échouèrent au sol, venant pour certaines se mêler aux récentes tâches blanchâtres. Le sourire de Naruto n'avait pas de prix. Oh qu'il aimait faire des choses cochonnes comme ça. Sasuke étala l'huile sur son érection avant de venir en enduire sa propre intimité.

Le blond s'avança et agrippa les hanches de son amant pour le tirer un peu plus vers lui. Celui-ci posa ses pieds sur le dossier de la chaise, écartant bien les jambes.

- Je ne peux pas attendre pour te remplir aussi ici, chuchota le blond en passant son doigt sur l'intimité huilée.

- Pas avant de m'avoir fait jouir, Naruto.

- C'est pas toi le scénariste, tu sais.

Sasuke attrapa une poignée de cheveux blonds et tira violemment la tête de Naruto pour approcher son visage du sien, le faisant grimacer.

- Tu te tais, tu obéis et tu me baises, grogna Sasuke avant de prendre violemment sa bouche.

Ce dernier lui mordit la lèvre en représailles.

- Si tu veux jouer à ça, Uchiha…

Il prit son sexe en main et pénétra le brun d'un coup sec et violent, le faisant crier.

- Je vais te baiser aussi fort que je le peux et je vais te faire pleurer mon nom.

- Vas-y !

Naruto n'en demanda pas plus, il se recula et se rengaina violemment une première fois.

- Oui, comme ça, réclama Sasuke en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, il ressortit presque entièrement avant de donner un brusque coup de reins. Il maintint ce rythme pendant plusieurs allers-retours, s'arrangeant pour toujours frapper la prostate de Sasuke qui se décomposait entre ses bras. Les petits gémissements qu'il avait émis au début de la pénétration avaient déjà gagné en volume.

- Plus vite, ordonna-t-il quand même.

Naruto accéléra.

- Comme ça ?

- Hnnnn.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ?

Les doigts de Sasuke vinrent de nouveau saisir les mèches blondes tirant légèrement dessus.

- Je… ahh t'ai dit de… ahhnn te taire et ahhnn oui… et… et de me baiser.

Un coup de pied indélicat envoya voler la chaise plus loin, avant que les jambes de Sasuke ne s'enroulent autour des hanches de Naruto. Les mains de ce dernier se firent plus agressives sur le corps de son compagnon et son bassin accéléra la cadence.

- Plus fort, fais-moi crier bordel, Naruto !

Ce dernier le mordit au cou lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière où chaque coup de reins du blond la faisait cogner contre la porte du placard. Alors, il saisit le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier était encore plus rouge et un souffle saccadé s'échappait de ses lèvres serrées.

- Sur la table, prends-moi sur la table.

Ce dernier l'attrapa, le posa sur le meuble avant de sortir de lui et de le retourner, écrasant son visage sur la surface froide du métal. Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes et se retourna pour jeter un œil noir à Naruto. Peu importait au blond, son sexe criait son besoin de retourner dans son antre chaud et il ne comptait pas le priver de ce qu'il voulait. Il écarta les fesses rebondies de Sasuke avant de se rengainer violemment entre elles, se mettant aussitôt en mouvement. La pénétration se fit plus profonde et le brun s'effondra sur le plateau de la table en laissant des cris de jouissance lui échapper.

- Oh oui, tu vas crier Sasuke.

- Encore, encore !

Comme il l'avait ordonné à Naruto, celui-ci continua à le prendre en usant de sa puissance pour le pénétrer toujours plus fort. Sa voix se cassa petit à petit tant il ne la retenait pas, savourant le plaisir violent qui parcourait son corps. Il sentait le sexe gonflé de son amant le pilonner littéralement, frappant durement sa prostate à chaque fois, la frottant lorsqu'il se retirait, pour revenir la stimuler à son retour. Le va-et-vient se fit plus rapide, plus fort encore, des larmes de plaisir douloureux s'échappaient de Sasuke. La position l'empêchait de se masturber et il était à la merci complète de son amant. Et ça l'excitait encore plus.

La table tanguait dangereusement, reculant sous chaque assaut pour venir s'échouer contre le mur sur lequel elle cognait sans cesse.

Naruto se gorgeait de la voix rauque de Sasuke mais il se sentait à la limite de venir. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte, le frottement légèrement désagréable et il n'avait qu'une idée, se libérer.

- Sasuke, je vais jouir.

- Pas… ahhh… droit... moi… ohhhahhh…. d'abord.

Naruto grogna entre ses dents. Il ressortit de Sasuke, le retourna une nouvelle fois, forçant sur ses bras pour le manipuler sans le blesser. Il plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules et le reprit en le pliant sur lui-même, appréciant une fois de plus sa grande souplesse. D'une de ses mains, il empoigna le sexe du brun que le liquide séminal avait déjà lubrifié.

- Ahhhh… Oui… Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, pleura Sasuke.

Le blond fit deux allers-retours et sentit enfin son amant jouir dans un dernier cri. Le souffle de Sasuke se coupa alors que la vague violente se répandait dans tout son corps, il n'essaya même pas de respirer, il s'abandonna à son plaisir, pouvant s'estimer heureux d'être allongé sur la table car jamais son corps n'aurait pu supporter son propre poids dans l'intensité de sa jouissance.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto et il se vida au plus profond de son amant, avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

Quand le souffle lui fut revenu, tout du moins en partie, il fit glisser les jambes de Sasuke le long de ses bras. Il posa ses coudes autour de son visage dont les joues étaient rouges et humides de sueur. Délicatement, il amena ses lèvres sur sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire échangé aucun baiser au cours de leurs ébats. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour inviter son compagnon à approfondir. Il n'aimait rien autant que la tendresse qu'ils pouvaient échanger après qu'ils aient fait l'amour de manière aussi brutale. Un craquement sonore retentit et ils se regardèrent. Naruto se redressa et entraîna Sasuke avec lui. Il s'assit au sol, se laissant glisser contre la paroi du meuble et donna un coup de pied dans la carotte. Il laissa le brun se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il sentit son propre sperme couler du corps de ce dernier jusqu'à sa jambe.

- Je ne crois pas que notre table supportera un autre round comme celui-là, remarqua finalement Naruto.

- Hn.

Le blond observa leur cuisine, elle était dans un état lamentable. De la main droite, il récupéra son texte.

- Ca ne t'a pas beaucoup avancé tout ça, hein, murmura Sasuke.

- Oh, si, si, je crois que Roberta va devenir une vilaine petite dominatrice.

Sasuke sourit.

- Ah oui ?

- Humm.

- En tout cas, moi, ça ne va pas m'avancer, ce sera dur à caser dans mon rapport**,** finit par ajouter le brun en se collant un peu plus à Naruto pour bénéficier de sa chaleur maintenant que la sueur sur son corps refroidissait.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire avant de caresser le dos de Sasuke, sentant ce dernier se blottir contre son torse. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette position et finalement se relevèrent. Sasuke attrapa le jean de Naruto, le passa et sortit de la pièce.

- Heu… tu m'aides pas à ranger, lança Naruto.

La tête brune de Sasuke passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je devais te consacrer dix à quinze minutes, on a très largement dépassé. Alors tu te charges du reste.

Et sur ce, il disparut dans le salon.

Naruto resta cinq minutes comme un con dans sa cuisine, ses feuilles à moitié froissée à la main, regardant le sol couvert de céréales écrasées ou non, de tâches d'huile et de sperme. Il réalisa d'ailleurs que son jean allait être bon pour un tour en machine puisque Sasuke l'avait mis sans rien d'autre… Oui, il resta là cinq bonnes minutes, à se dire que son amant le prenait peut-être un peu pour un con là, non ?

Mais peut-être qu'en fait ce n'était pas grave parce que… quelle putain de partie de jambes en l'air il venait de s'offrir !

Il sourit, ramassa la carotte, la jeta directement dans la poubelle et au moment où il attrapait la pelle et la balayette, il vit son jean passer la porte et glisser sur le carrelage.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le vêtement pour le ramasser. Il regarda dans le salon pour voir Sasuke lui jeter un coup d'œil rapide avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

- C'était juste histoire de le dégueulasser que tu l'as mis ou quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Arrête de te plaindre et viens me frotter le dos.

- Je suis pas ta bonne, Uchiha !

- Oui, mais si tu es gentil, peut-être que la prochaine fois, je te laisserai jouer avec le concombre.

Oh, il y avait quoi ? Une chance sur cent pour que ça soit vraiment le cas, mais… Naruto jeta son jean sur la table et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain… il avait toujours été chanceux au jeu.

**FIN

* * *

**

(1): allez, qui me la trouve cette référence là ? Un indice ? Ca vient d'une fic anglaise, publiée aussi pour le NaruSasu day !

**Voilà, voilà, ma thématique pour le NaruSasu day semble donc être sex et nourriture… c'est pas forcément un mauvais mélange ! Mais bon, j'avoue avoir bcp, bcp hésité sur cette histoire de carotte… mais oh, une fois partie hein !**

**Je tiens ****aussi à dire qu'à la base, je n'avais pas prévu de faire un Sasuke aussi dominant, mais le petit salopiau, il s'était imposé comme ça à moi. Trop fort cet Uchiha !**


End file.
